The present invention relates to a slot-in disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus capable of recording information on and/or reproducing information from a plurality of types of disks having different diameters.
There is known a disk centering member in a slot-in disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus, which has a disk abutment assembly on one end thereof and an operating member on the other end thereof, and angularly movably supported at a portion thereof between the disk abutment assembly and the operating member by a shaft, wherein when a disk is transferred by a disk transfer mechanism and abuts against the disk abutment assembly to press the disk abutment assembly, the disk centering member is angularly moved about the shaft, and when a center of the disk arrives at a position substantially directly above a disk table, the disk centering member is prevented from being angularly moved by a stopper, positioning the disk with the disk abutment assembly. For details, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-151193, for example.
For centering an 8-cm disk and a 12-cm disk, the disk centering member is angularly moved different angular intervals. When the 12-cm disk is to be centered, the disk centering member is angularly moved a greater angular interval than when the 8-cm disk is to be centered.
If the operating member is formed on the basis of the angular interval by which the disk centering member is angularly moved to center the 8-cm disk, then when the 12-cm disk is inserted, the operating member presses and operates the gear switching mechanism before the 12-cm disk is centered.